Ark 17 Episode 48: Growing Up
Participants *Connor Ryoji *Toushin The Unavoidable The sun hits the skyline at dawn, and rises to illuminate an ever blooming city. the sunlight touches down on kasaihana and over minutes and hours begins to expand to the nooks and crannys. waking those responsible adults to work and those irisponsible juvinille children to school. the light was bright and warm but in one place it was dim and feint. and growing fienter. in the household of Toushin he wasn't up bright and early opening his blinds and getring ready for the day. he was sick...and his body was finally surcoming to the sickness. Toushin lay in bed coughing and hacking his lungs up...literally. small Penney sized chunks of his lungs escaping through his mouth as he'd wheeze afterwards with raspu breathes. Today however was Also toushins birthday. he'd turned 80 on this day... The Confrontation (https://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch?v=JN_1p5dvDxA&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=210 )Connor would be on the upper parts of the city of District 2's malls searching for something he could get his masyer. he contemplated buying him a hooker or a well defined stripper but apart of Connor was rather spiteful for all the hellish training he'd been through as such he didn't want to go THAT far. he wouldn't mind a trivial gift however and made it clear. he'd went to a Chinese antique shop and found a rare and expensive Chinese robe made from the finest of silk. it coated Connor a hefty 10,000 Tanz but he as good for it, more than good for it. "Heh heh heh. that old dirt bags gonna thank me for sure. maybe he'll even slack up on the seikuken training. pretty sure I've got that shit on lock but any things possible." Connor shrugged and took the robe heading outside of the shop. Connor would stop and look around. he was getting an empowering feeling of malice towards him. while he could feel it he couldn't quite home in on it and it stumpe him. chosking to ignore it he'd jog back to his sense is place with a smile sliding back the dojo doors And yelling out. "Master Toushin! I got you something you old bastard! BAHAHAHA!" Connor quickly squared down and tensed his body up expecting Toushin to come like lightning and hit him for that kind of speech but nothing. Nothing at all. Connor stood back up and tilted his head."eh?" Connor would walk forward stumped. "In here...Connor." Connor would walk to where the voice was echoing and see Toushin laying in bed. In his pajamas sweating up a storm, and his hat by hiss side, with what looked like medicine needles and tea. “Master…? You sick or some shit? C’mon you make me work through this shit all of the time, let’s get it going today!” Toushin would cough a couple of times, and Connor would wave it off like it was nothing. “Ahhh hack away old man, you’re not getting out of-“ As Toushin was coughing a piece of his lung erupted from his lips and landed on the floor. Connor’s face went pale. His eyes widened when he came to the realization his sensei was in no way faking. “no….no no TOUSHIN!” Connor would kneel beside him, holding his head up and letting him sip on the tea. “C’mon old man it’s like 2150 or something we’ve got all kids of meds out there!” Toushin shook his head talking through a weakened and raspy voice. “Not for this one Connor..Everything evolves over time. Some things get stronger while…some things get weaker. Who would’ve guessed mutated teberculousis would be one of those things.” Toushin sat him self up hacking and coughing away, blood splattering his covers, as he’d hold his chest. “My-..my lungs are almost non exsistent connor..heh heh heh..this is gonna be it for me.” Connor shook his head slamming his fist to the ground. “NO~ YOU CAN’T DIE OLD MAN! I’M SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU! AFTER MY TRAINING YOU-.YOU SAID YOU’D FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAD! Connor wasn’t verbally crying, but his eyes told a different story. The water began to well up rapidly as he gritted his teeth. “If you die….IF YOU DIE YOU’RE WEAK!!!” Toushin laid his head back down and smiled. “In the end…maybe that’s what I was meant for. I am weak. I abounded my family for the life of a leisure bachelor..my two daughters. Taken from me to god knows where…my wife’s passing. I couldn’t be there. I wasn’t strong enough..all the money and women in the world can’t fix how a man looks at himself connor..- Toushin shed his own silent tears remeiniscing on his life. As he did he’d look over to Connor, who’s stone heart was crumbling into pieces. “Listen to me Connor…I know. What happened between you and Kin Tasanagi..i can read your thoughts like an open book.” Connor, looked away not wanting to say anything. “You’ve…” Toushin coughed up a bit more lung before laying down and gasping for air. Connor lifted a hand to help him but Toushin raise dhis own hand in defense. “You’ve…been contemplating revenge..this entire time. You’re going to attack the Tasanagi childs close ones aren’t you. F-for revenge. Don’t.” “Sensei you don’t unders-“ “YOU’RE MASTER IS SPEAKING!” Connor quickly shut up, staying in his place. “Connor... Dammit Connor, listen to me. Everyone has to fight with time to find their place to grow, and become a man. Facing their problems head on, and learning to love the life they live without lashing out at others, forsaking what hey hold dear. Kin... is ran away from that fight. Don't you ever do the same… No one is ever a one man show. Every decision that you make will affect the countless people who care about you. Do you understand? You can't be a cocky kid anymore.” Connor nodded, his tears drying onto his face. “Grow Connor. Half Oni or not, don’t ever..for sake your humanity…” Toushin spoke, and connor continued to listen. Connor sat paitently waiting for the next few words form his master. After 5 minutes not a word was said. The raspy breathes came to a stop. Connor’s fist clenched at the reality he had to face…his master’s life force had disappeared. Connor would lean forward on his knees, placing his head in his arms, and sniffle until he felt contempt. The Resolve (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-z7Rk5slUw&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=157 )A few moments of silent prayer passed, and Connor would’ve taken toushin’s body to the back yard, where all of his training had taken place these past few months. Burying him himself, Connor would place a cross over the spot, along with a porno magazine, of hustlers latest issue, and the robe he got for his master folded up and wrapped in plastic neatly left on top of it. “Thank you. For everything…you old bastard.” Connor would stand up and walk back inside, to clean the dojo of the rest of his things. Heading to the bathroom, he’d begin taking his toothbrush, toothpaste, and his hygienic belongings. Throwing them in his bag as he strides across the dojo with his black sweats and white tee, he’d walk inside and see something left on the mat he used to sleep on frequently. A package of sorts. Connor would pick it up. It was addressed to him none the less. Connor ripped open the brown paper, and it was revealed to be a scroll, with the Kanji for “Seidouken” written on it. There was a letter to accompany it. Connor placed the scroll in his bag and unfolded the paper reading it aloud. “Dear Connor. It’s Toushin. If you’re reading this then you probably know I’ve died by now, and couldn’t say my last good byes. Weather I did or did not, I wanted to Thank you. I’ve failed at a lot of things in my old life time, but I feel as if with you I’ve managed to pass something on to the younger generation. You’ve so much potential, and I don’t want you to waste a single bit of it. Even with me being gone, on the back are a set list of workouts I want you to at least try at some point. Make sure you keep your practices up and your kata’s. If you’re looking at the scroll with googly eyes don’t bother..you won’t be able to open it until your seventieth birthday. I’ve placed chi based seals that will prevent any entry except by your own aged hands.” Connor shook his head. “Dirty old bastard…” Connor continued reading. “I leave the dojo to you. Do with it as you please. It’s the only thing I had left. So I’m giving it to you, the deed is in my old room, and all the money your father gave to me, what’s left is now yours. Take care, you little punk.” The signature at the bottom was singed. “Toushin.” Connor closed his eyes for a second, wiping them of a tear that was forming, and folded the letter back up. Stuffing it in his back pocket. He’d pack up the scroll, and head to his masters room. Looking in the drawer was the deed to the dojo….and exactly 800,000 Tanz on a bank card. Connor wasn’t excited about the money though. (skip to 3:30 if you’re not already there.)As he walked out of the dojo, he looked at the passing cars in the air, and the people walking the streets. And the sky a bit cloudy. He’d turn to look at the dojo, and see a silhouette of his master standing at the door way. “don’t worry. I’m coming back to visit.” Connor would smile, before turning away to look at the sky. The clouds were suddenly clearing up, rays of sunshine spraying through like a shower. Connor would stop and stare for a moment, before holstering his bag up over his shoulder and taking off into the street to go check on kodi. He had his morals in check. All that was left for him was one thing: The GMAF's Category:Ark 17